


Blackmail Battle

by DietCokeHeads



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, M/M, everyones gay, no jd cuz he suks balls, stop judging macncheese x mlp i like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietCokeHeads/pseuds/DietCokeHeads
Summary: When the Mean Queen Heather Chandler gets her hands on a picture of Kurt and Ram. From who, we can only guess. She begins to hold this picture over Kurt Kelly's head, blackmailing him to act like they're a couple so no one finds out a secret of her own.





	Blackmail Battle

**Author's Note:**

> MY SECOND FIC, GUYS!! I hope you all like it!

"Recognize this, Kurt?" Heather said, stopping Kurt Kelly in his tracks to the boy's locker room. He looked behind him to see Chandler holding a picture. "What is that?" he asked, heart beginning to beat furiously in his chest. Heather stepped closer to Kurt, her perfectly manicured red nails clutching the very picture Kelly was afraid it might be.

It was Junior year's prom picture, taken at Kurt's house. Of him and Ram. Kissing.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" he screeched, causing a turning of heads of many high school students in the hallway.

Heather shrugged. "I thought you would." She grinned evilly. "Now, if you don't want a million copies of this hanging up all over Westerberg, then you'll gladly oblige to what I'm about to propose." She snatched the photo back as Kurt tried to grab it. "Ah, ah, ah!" she giggled. "I'll give this back WHEN, and only when, you go along with what I say."

Kurt sighed. "What...what are you saying that you want me to do?" he warily asked. Chandler bit her lip and grabbed the collar of Kelly's Westerberg letterman jacket. Sneering, she whispered, "I want _you_." 

Kurt stumbled backwards, his back crashing into a locker. "What?" his voice was hoarse, and his eyes were misty. Was he really going to go along with this, just to keep Heather from spilling a mere secret? 

No, Kurt. Not a _mere_ secret. If this got out, not only his life would be ruined, but Ram's too. 

Kurt swiped a hand across his eyes. "Me?" he asked quietly. "Why?" 

Heather sighed. "Not  _you,_ you. I just want you to pretend that you're my boyfriend until Senior year is over." She laughed. "God, no! I wouldn't have sex with you again in a million years!" 

Kurt shrinks back, hurt, but still confused. "Why?" he says again. Heather stopped, as if debating telling him something. "None of your business." 

That was the most Chandler could muster. Kurt almost burst out into giggles; that was the most immature response he'd ever heard. "You tell me, or I don't help you." Two could play at this game. 

Heather sighed, rolling her eyes. "If you don't cooperate, Kelly, then when you wake up and come to school tomorrow, this..." she waved the picture in the air, and Kurt hissed at her to stop, trying to snatch it, "will be all over Westerberg." she smirked. "Got it?" 

Kurt gulped. "Yeah, I do." he said finally. "I get it." 

Chandler's smirk transformed into a grin. "Good!" She clapped her hands together. "Now, let's get to work." She kissed his cheek, took his hand, stuck the picture in her bra, and walked off with him. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Did you do it?" 

That was the first thing that Veronica asked Heather Chandler when she entered pre-calc. "Keep your goddamn voice down, Sawyer," she whisper-yelled. "And yes, I did. He agreed." 

Veronica bit her lip, and Chandler felt warmth pool in her stomach for a second there ( ;) ) "It...it still doesn't feel right to do this; to manipulate Kurt and Ram like this. I mean, they're assholes, but still. They love each other, and I feel like we're holding that over their heads, when we're in the exact same boat." 

Chandler groaned quietly as the teacher strutted up to the board and began writing in chalk. "Yeah, we  _are_ holding it over their heads, but what else are we supposed to do?" 

"If Ram spread that he found us that day in the bathroom, who knows what would happen to us?" She 'tsked' at Veronica and opened her math textbook. 

"You could always tell the school that it wasn't true; they'd believe you over him any day." Heather McNamara looked over at Duke, who was already asleep on the desk, then to Chandler. "What did Kurt say?" she whispered, hearing that they were clearly talking about the 'situation'. Heather, Heather, (excluding Duke), and Veronica were the only ones who knew, and it needed to stay that way. 

"He said yes, he'd do it." she said plainly. Duke groggily looked up. "Do what?" she asked, lips turning up into a sneer at the mention of gossip.

"SHUT UP, HEATHER!" 

"Sorry, Heather." And then, she stared at Veronica for a second before going back to sleep. 

"As I was saying," Chandler continued when she was sure that Duke was asleep again, "He obviously didn't want those photos getting out, and by agreeing to be my 'boyfriend', they never would. And to answer your question, Ronnie," Veronica smiled at the pet name, "We're not risking it. Who knows, Ram could have an audio tape, a video, or a picture just like us." 

McNamara looked down. "Guys, how did you know that you were gay?" she asked suddenly and quietly. Veronica frowned. "That was random," she laughed. Chandler shrugged. "I saw Ronnie here, and I knew. I just knew that she was the one..." 

"That was so, so cheesy!" Veronica squealed, hugging Chandler. People turned, and the teacher stopped writing. "Do I need to separate you two?" he questioned maliciously. Chandler shook her head. "Not unless you want us to talk across the room, instead?" she challenged. 

Everyone turned back around, including the teacher, cursing under his breath. 

"Anyways," Veronica started, "why do you ask?" McNamara poked her tongue out and licked her lips. "Because I think I like a girl?" 

Veronica gasped. "You do?!" McNamara blushed. "Shh! Keep your voice down!" she whispered, pathetically trying to contain her happiness at the fact that the bunch was accepting. Veronica nodded. "So, who is it?" Heather (C.) smiled. Her little Mac was growing up and having crushes! At that moment, though, the bell rang. Veronica groaned. "Seriously?" She sighed as McNamara got up hastily, probably not wanting to spill who this person was. 

The little ray of sunshine hurried out of class, leaving Chandler and Veronica standing dumbfounded. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Heather!" Martha giddily exclaimed as McNamara poked her head out of the classroom. "Martha!" Heather greeted in return. She skipped over to her locker and put some books in, took some books out. Martha met her there. "I rented The Princess Bride for tonight, if you wanna come over and watch it with me?" 

Instead of saying how childish that was, or a 'hell no!', McNamara clapped her hands. "Of course!" she squealed. Then, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she waved at Martha and was on her way. 

 

Veronica 'hmmed' at the sight. "Do you think it's Martha?" she asked Heather (C.) from their 'hiding spot', Veronica's locker, two down from McNamara's. Martha was staring starry-eyed at Heather as she walked away. 

"Definitely, Ronnie. Who else would it be? Heather?" 

At that, both burst out laughing. Heather Duke was trying to flirt with Ram a few lockers away from where they were standing. Ram was politely refusing her every offer, looking back at Kurt worriedly. 

"Despite my 'views' of Martha," Chandler began, "they would make a cute couple, I have to admit." 

Veronica nodded. "They would!" she agreed, then snapped. "We have to get them together. And I have just the plan!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
